The design of a telephone with respect to cords/cables that it utilizes has generally been unchanged for some time. While cables may be required for functionality of a telephone, the storing/placement of the cables with respect to other telephone hardware can be cumbersome, difficult, and sometimes detrimental to convenient positioning of telephone cords and proper positioning of the telephone handset device. Additionally, traditional telephone designs may utilize cord trenches with seating tabs to seat telephone cables. These trenches can be difficult to insert telephone cords into and sometimes result in damage to the telephone cords and/or telephone casing when being inserted into the cord trenches due to the awkward design of the cord trenches. Moreover, traditional telephone designs sometimes result in “handset lift,” wherein a telephone handset is not properly seated in a handset cradle due to, for example, a handset cord folding over itself on a table where the telephone rests.
A component or a feature that is common to more than one drawing is indicated with the same reference number in each of the drawings.